Know the Real Me
by Halawen
Summary: Prince Owen is spending his senior year of high school at DeGrassi as a regular kid and he falls for Clare but she wants nothing to do with him. Perhaps she'll change her mind when Jake breaks her heart. How will she feel when Owen takes her to his home country and she sees him as a prince? One shot fluff also starring Fitz & feat. Drew, Bianca & Adam.


**Welcome to tonight's shot. This story is dedicated to KeepItRealGirl who requested a story inspired by the movie "The Prince & Me" and this shot is indeed inspired by and very loosely based on the "The Prince & Me".**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi, Epitome, The Prince & Me or Paramount.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Owen is Prince of a little tiny European country and tired of being sequestered in the castle his whole life he has convinced his parents to let him do his senior year in high school in Canada but his best friend & body guard Fitz must go with him**

 ***The country he's prince of is entirely fictional and was made up for the purposes of this story**

 ***In this story Owen is an only child**

 ***Clare is going into grade 11**

 ***This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes only**

 **Know the Real Me**

 **(OWEN)**

"Just remember if anyone asks we're cousins that moved from British Columbia," I remind Fitz as I park at the school.

"I know we've been rehearsing for weeks, we even have the appropriate accent and you bought this average junk car so you could blend in," Fitz replies with a dry voice.

Spending our senior year in Toronto was not something he wanted to do but my parents wouldn't let me go to school in the states. When I said I wanted to spend my senior year out of Lachorlette they suggested London but that was too close to home so we agreed on Toronto. Fitz is my best friend and body guard so he came with me but I didn't want everyone to know I'm a prince so I'm doing all I can to appear as just an average Canadian teenager.

"Why is everyone looking at us? You don't think they know do you?" I ask Fitz as everyone in the yard looks at us while we walk in.

"I think it's because they've never seen us before," Fitz replies and I let out a breath.

"We have Chemistry first let's find the classroom," I say to Fitz when we enter the school.

"I don't suppose there's a map around here?" Fitz comments with slight sarcastic tone but I don't hear him as I'm captivated by the most beautiful girl with the most incredible blue eyes.

"Why don't we ask her," I comment. Fitz looks up and sees the girl just as a tall skinny guy comes over and puts his arm around her and they kiss.

"She appears to have a boyfriend," Fitz remarks.

"Of course she does, how could a girl like that not be. But I will find out who she is," I declare.

"Let's go find our class," Fitz says. We find our classroom and sit at two desks.

"You two must be the new seniors," a girl a lot of curly black hair comments. A boy with olive skin and dark hair has his arm around her.

"Yes I'm Owen and this is my cousin Fitz we moved from British Columbia."

"Cool I'm Bianca and this is my boyfriend Drew," she says.

"Hey," Drew says nodding up with his head.

"So you two moved here together? Both your families moved?" Bianca asks sitting at a desk and Drew sits at the desk next to hers.

"I live with his family so I moved with them," Fitz answers. He's not lying he's lived at the castle with us since we were young.

Bianca and Drew seem nice and we have some common interests. We have our next class with Bianca which is an English class and Drew has a math class. We do eat lunch with them and they show us around a bit including a café up the block which is where we eat lunch. As we're walking back to the school I see the girl eating with her boyfriend.

"Do you know her?" I ask Drew and Bianca.

"Sure Clare Edwards my younger brother is best friends with her. That's Jake her boyfriend but also her stepbrother," Drew tells us.

"She's dating her brother?" Fitz questions.

"Her stepbrother and they started dating before their parents were married. They got married a couple of weeks ago and Jake and Clare broke up last year at prom when their parents announced they were getting married. Jake and Clare got back together after the wedding," Bianca informs us.

After lunch we have communications technology and I'm delighted to see Clare in the class as well. She sits at a table and she's alone so I sit down next to her and of course Fitz follows me.

"Hello I'm Owen and you are the most beautiful girl in this school," I tell her.

"That's sweet but I have a boyfriend," she replies.

"Yes your stepbrother why would you date someone you're related to when you could be dating the most handsome and eligible bachelor in the city," I comment taking her hand.

"You left out most arrogant and pompous boy in the province and seeing as I don't know you at all I have no interest in your opinion of who I'm dating," she says yanking her hand back. "And for the record we are only related by marriage not blood, we started dating long before we ever knew our parents were dating," Clare says grabbing her books and changing tables.

"Perhaps we should work on the way you talk to girls in this country," Fitz comments.

Clare does all that she can not to even acknowledge my presence in the room and she leaves as fast as she can when the bell rings. Our last class is nutrition and health a class that Drew is in also so we sit by him. When we leave class Clare walks past us and Jake is with her his arm around her shoulder. When she sees me she glares a little and looks back at Jake.

"I have football I'll see you guys tomorrow," Drew says walking off.

"Clare really doesn't like you," Fitz remarks as we walk back out to the car.

"I've never had to talk to girls before there were only a few in the castle and all the girls I've ever been around have been of noble birth. How am I supposed to talk to a girl that doesn't know I'm a prince?"

"I don't think Clare cares that you're a prince. Right now we have to video chat with your parents so they know you're still alive."

"I'm not giving up on Clare I might not have made the best first impression but she simply doesn't know me yet."

Fitz just shakes his head and we return to the embassy, one of the conditions of me coming to Canada for senior year was that Fitz and I stay at the Lachorlette embassy. That's the reason we came to Toronto because it's the only place our little island country has an embassy in Canada. We call home to my parents and tell them we're fine and everything is okay. The next several days are much like the first, Fitz and I hang out with Bianca and Drew a lot, we meet a few other kids but Drew and Bianca are the only two we consider to be friends. Clare spends the entire week ignoring me and pretending I'm not at the school. On Saturday Fitz and I hang out with Drew and Bianca and Drew's house. His brother Adam isn't there however he's hanging out with another friend. When we get back to school on Monday Clare looks unhappy and while she's still avoiding me she's also avoiding Jake.

"Looks like the happy couple isn't so happy anymore," Fitz comments.

"Yes I hate to see her so sad but now that she's single I have a better chance."

"Assuming you can get her to like you and not see you as…how did she put it? A pompous ass?"

"I believe she said pompous and arrogant but you're right I need to show her that I'm not a bad person."

I spend most of the day trying to figure out how to get Clare to talk to me let alone to not see me as pompous and arrogant. The only thing I can think of is to be at Drew's house when Adam has Clare over. I could wait forever for that to happen so I'll have to talk to Drew about forcing it to happen. I still don't know how to make it happen by the time school lets out. Fitz and I go to The Dot to do homework since I don't feel like returning to the embassy just yet. When we leave the café and start walking back to the school I see Clare hiding behind the trees and she seems to be crying.

"Hang on," I tell Fitz motioning toward Clare.

"Try not to say anything arrogant this time," Fitz says taking my backpack and walking to the car.

"Are you okay?" I ask Clare and she looks up at me wiping her tears.

"I'm wonderful," she responds with a biting tone.

"No you're not; you've been upset all day. I know it might not be my place but I think you're upset because you and your boyfriend broke up."

"Congratulations Sherlock you figured it out, it was all over the school that Jake and I broke up," she responds with a sharp tone.

"You seem to be rather bitter about it and it's marring your beautiful face," I comment and she relaxes a little.

"I was already upset because I thought he loved me and I loved him I mean that's why we stayed together even after our parents got married. He said he loved me but suddenly he doesn't and he breaks up with me and it's bad enough that we still have to see each other every day because we live together but I come home and find him flirting with my one of my only girlfriends. A girlfriend I might add that stole my first boyfriend. So not only am I upset but I can't even go home or I will have to endure dinner with my former friend and my former boyfriend."

"If you need somewhere to go you can come to our place there's plenty of room. Just to hang out I promise I won't hit on you or anything but no one will find you there and you'll be safe. You can stay for dinner if you want," I offer and her face relaxes she even smiles a little.

"I guess it's better than hiding here and sleeping in the ravine which was my plan. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Not a bit as they don't live here," I tell her.

"If you try something I don't want you too you will regret it," she informs me.

"I don't doubt that," I smile and motion for her to come with me to my car. I open the rear passenger door for her and she gets in. When I get in Fitz gives me a look. "She and Jake broke up and she's upset especially because he brought home one of her friends and Clare had to watch them flirting."

"Sorry that sucks. I'm Fitz and that's Owen by the way."

"Nice to meet you," she replies.

"She can't really go home so she's coming with us," I inform Fitz.

"Well this should be interesting," Fitz mutters. We're quiet for the rest of the drive until I pass through the gates of the embassy.

"Uh you live here?" Clare questions.

"Well we're staying here while we're in Toronto," I reply parking the car and we all get out.

"Good evening your highness," Claudette greets when we come in.

"Your highness?!" Clare exclaims and then sees the large portrait of me and my parents in the entry. Next to it is a large portrait of my grandparents, my father and uncle and when he was young. "You're a prince?"

"He is His Royal Highness Prince Owen Aaron Milligan of Lachorlette," Fitz tells her.

"And you're what Earl of York? And where in the world is Lachorlette?" Clare inquires still looking around the room I'm staying in at the embassy.

"No I'm just the body guard," Fitz replies.

"You're selling you're selling yourself short Mark you're also my oldest and closest friend and the only person in this world I trust implicitly. Lachorlette is an island country off the coast of Belgium."

"So you're a prince and you decided to come to school at DeGrassi?" She asks. We tell her all about begging my parents to let me come to a regular school after being in the castle my whole life and taught by tutors. "So do I call you Your Highness?" She questions when we're done.

"Owen please I get enough of your royal highness as it is. Just plain Owen and Fitz at least at school and anywhere off of Lachorlette land. No one at school knows I'm a prince and I want to keep it that way."

"Principal Simpson? The teachers? They have no idea?"

"They have only been told that I'm the son of a dignitary, which is technically true we just weren't specific about which dignitary and they believe Fitz is my cousin which we've been telling everyone. The students think we moved from B.C. so that they won't ask any questions."

For the next couple of hours Clare asks a few questions about me and Fitz and our country. When she's done we ask her questions, we learn about her family, about her first boyfriend K.C. who was stolen by Jenna and we hear about Eli. We already know Eli from school he's in a couple of our classes. Knowing the lengths he's gone before to try and win Clare back I don't think I trust him.

"If you're hungry I can have the chef bring you something," I offer after Clare's stomach rumbles.

"I am hungry but I don't want to bother the chef, I don't even know what they cook."

"The cooks will make you anything you like. I'm hungry too, I'll order a pizza," Fitz tells her.

"Pizza sounds good," Clare says.

"Better make it a large," I tell Fitz and he uses the inner-house phone to order food.

"Chef says twenty minutes," Fitz tells us.

"Are you sure it's not a problem that I'm here?"

"Not at all, you're welcome here any time I'll make sure all the security staff knows and you can get in even if you aren't with me and Fitz. Not a bad place to hang out if you can't be at home," I comment and Clare smiles.

When the pizza is brought up we begin eating and talk some more, she tells us about Adam and some of her other friends. Fitz tells her about his parents not that there's much to tell his mom died in childbirth and his dad was my father's bodyguard. His father was killed saving the life of my father and Fitz has lived in the castle with us ever since. We grew up together and he began training when he was nine, he's a skilled shot and is a martial arts master so my parents trust him with my life. At precisely ten Clare's cell phone rings.

"Yes Mom?" Clare answers with a huff. "I'm at Dad's…I'm staying the night here…maybe," Clare says and hangs up.

"Problems?" I ask.

"Mom is wondering where I am but I don't want to go home and see Jake."

"You're welcome to stay the night here," I offer and Clare looks at my bed with one eyebrow arched. "In a different room there's plenty of spare rooms. We can take you home early for a change of clothes."

"If you're sure it's alright?"

"It will be fine you're the guest of the prince," I grin and she smiles.

We stay up for another couple of hours, the longer we stay up the more Clare shares and the more I share, and Fitz too, and we get to know each other better. Of course Fitz and I already know everything about each other but we're learning a lot about Clare and she about us. When she yawns I take her down the hall to a spare room.

"If you need anything just pick up the phone the staff will get you anything you need. There should be a new toothbrush and stuff in the washroom," I tell her.

"I don't suppose there's spare pajamas in the wardrobe?"

"No probably not but I can get you one of my shirts it would be a little like s nightgown on you."

"Uh sure that will work," she nods. I smile and grab her a clean shirt from my room. "Thanks," she smiles taking the shirt.

"Clare I know I didn't exactly make the best first impression but I do like you and I meant what I said you are welcome here any time."

"You were a pretty pompous jerk when I first met you but now that I know where you came from and how you grew up I can understand it better. And thanks for the offer but I just got out of a relationship full of drama and I don't think getting into relationship with a prince is a good idea."

"I didn't mean that I meant you could come here as a friend, my friend and Fitz's too. If other feelings develop then they do and if not I hope we can still be friends," I tell her and she gives me a big smile that makes her eyes sparkle.

"I'd like that."

 **(CLARE)**

"Do you have plans next week?" Owen asks approaching me at my locker.

"Uh school," I reply.

It's been six weeks since I first went home with Owen and Fitz the afternoon after Jake broke up with me. I've spent several nights at the embassy these last six weeks, not that anyone knows I've been sleeping at the embassy or that Owen is a prince they all think I've been at my dad's. Last month Jenna and Jake became a couple so I've been spending even more time at the embassy and with Owen and Fitz. I've become quite close to both of them and consider both to be good friends I'm even developing feelings for Owen but I haven't told him yet. Honestly I'm a little afraid to tell him, I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship after all I went straight from Eli to Jake and look how that turned out. Actually because Owen and Fitz are also close friends with Drew and Bianca I've spent time with them at Adam's when we've all done movie nights, they still don't know the truth about Owen and Fitz only I know the truth and it's a secret I will guard with my life.

"I've seen your marks you could miss a week of school," he replies.

"Miss a week of school for what?"

"Fitz and I are going home for Kabernol, it's a festival a very important one for our country. I was hoping you'd come with us, you've heard all about it but you could see it for yourself."

"I'd love too but what will I tell my mom and the school?"

"We'll take care of it, so does that mean you'll come?"

"Yes if you can convince my mom," I reply.

"As I said leave it to us," Owen grins, "see you at lunch."

"What's up?" Adam questions coming over.

"I might be going home with Owen and Fitz for a week," I tell him.

"To B.C.? For what?"

"Uh a celebration, something very important to their family. Owen invited me," I tell him.

"Yeah because he's in love with you," Adam smiles.

"He's like no one I've ever known," I grin closing my locker.

"Does that mean you're falling for him?"

"It means feelings might be developing," I respond as the bell rings and we walk to class.

Adam and I have both first and second period classes together and we leave second period to eat lunch. We start to walk to the caf when Owen and Fitz come over to us.

"It's all arranged we leave Friday after school," Owen tells me.

"You already spoke to my mom and she consented?"

"I told you we'd take care of it," Owen smiles.

We eat lunch together and I spend the rest of the day excited about going with them. I go to the embassy with them after school and I find out the embassy called the school and told them I had been requested to come as a sort of exchange program so I could observe the culture. My mom was told I had a fabulous opportunity to go with Owen and visit a foreign embassy and would be receiving school credit. I spend all week thinking about what to pack and what it will be like. Friday afternoon can't come fast enough, I bring my luggage to school and we leave as soon as fourth period is over. We fly over in a private jet, the flight takes seven and a half hours but it goes by quickly on the private jet. We arrive at what would be midnight in Toronto but it's six in the morning here.

"There it is my home country," Owen says pointing out the window to an island with an ancient almost fairytale castle in the center.

"It's beautiful," I smile.

The plane lands and we're met by a very expensive looking car. When we come down the steps soldiers in uniform make an aisle for us and the door to the car is opened. Owen gets in first and Fitz motions for me to get in.

"Welcome home Your Highness your parents are anxious to see you," a man in suit says as the car begins driving.

"Yes I'm sure they are," Owen sighs but he's speaking with his native accent and it's beautiful.

"Clare this is Dudley he's like an assistant to my father," Owen introduces me to the man in the suit. Dudley just simply looks at me and then looks away with total disinterst.

When we actually reach the castle it's beautiful but imposing and when the car parks I'm extremely nervous. There's a bunch of people coming to greet the car, more soldiers and who I assume to be Owen's parents as everyone seems to be making way for them. When the door opens I start to move but Fitz takes my arm.

"Dudley goes out first, then me and then they'll announce Owen and he'll help you out of the car," Fitz says.

"Okay," I nod but this just makes me even more nervous there's even etiquette for getting out of the car.

Dudley gets out and then Fitz gets out of the car and they stand on the other side of the car. Owen is announced by his official title and then he gets out the car, he stands at the door and holds his hand out to me and I take it getting out of the car. Everyone's eyes are on me and I bite my lip looking down nervously.

"Eyes up young lady," Dudley orders and I look up again.

"Don't be nervous you're my guest," Owen whispers as we begin walking up the steps. "Father, Mother may I introduce my special guest Miss Clare Edwards. Clare my parents King Aaron and Queen Elysandra of Lachorlette."

"You should courtesy now," Dudley whispers to me.

"It's nice to…I mean an incredible honor to meet you," I reply nervously as I attempt a courtesy.

"It's an honor to have you in our country," Owen's mom smiles at me. "Well you've all had a long journey you should come in and freshen up and get settled. Perhaps get some sleep you look…tired," Owen's mom comments.

Owen's parents turn and walk into the castle and then I walk in on Owen's arm. We're followed by Fitz and Dudley, a woman comes over and says she'll take me to my room. My room in the palace is bigger than the room I sleep in at the embassy. My suitcases are brought in and I'm told I'm not expected until dinner. Then there's a knock on the door and Fitz comes in.

"You should get some rest; we both are going to get some sleep. Owen will show you around before dinner," Fitz tells me.

"Thanks," I nod.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just all a little overwhelming to be here. Everyone's eyes were on me. I don't think I was properly prepared. I didn't even know how to courtesy right."

"You did fine. Relax Clare you're here as guest of the prince. Owen's never brought a girl to the castle and he's never had any real friends besides me. He has other friends in Toronto but he only trusted you with the truth and you're the only he brought home. Get some rest," Fitz says before leaving my room.

I feel a little better after what Fitz said and I take a shower. I feel much better after the shower and I get into bed falling right to sleep. I wake up after about six hours because I'm hungry. I get dressed and leave my room, I start to look around but quickly get lost.

"Admiring the portraits of Owen's ancestors?" Fitz asks and I'm happy to hear a familiar voice.

"Yes because I'm lost, this place is huge," I comment.

"Yeah it can be daunting. Owen wanted to show you around if your done looking at the dead royalty."

I smile and follow Fitz to where Owen is. Owen offers me his arm and we start walking the castle grounds. Owen shows me the gardens and stables and all around the castle, wherever we go Fitz follows but I'm used to that. We return to the castle when Fitz says it's nearly time for dinner. I'm used to one small round table crowded with me, Mom, Jake and Glen. Here the table can seat twenty and that's how many people seem to be sitting at the table, thankfully I'm sat between Owen and Fitz. However I feel uncomfortable again when I see all the silverware and the dinner is six courses. At least I can watch Fitz and Owen and just do as they do. I become uncomfortable again when Owen's mother begins asking me questions about me and my family.

"Would you walk with me? I want to show you something else," Owen says pulling out my chair after dinner. I smile and take his arm and we leave the dining room.

"Isn't Fitz going to follow us?"

"Not in the castle I don't need a bodyguard in the castle," Owen says and I smile. As uncomfortable as I am around others I feel secure with Owen and I enjoy the quiet walk through the castle. "This is what I wanted to show you," Owen tells me opening a door revealing an atrium at the center of the castle. The moon is out and there's gentle lights in the garden and it's breathtaking.

"It's incredible in here, extraordinarily beautiful," I exhale.

"I thought you'd like it," Owen says walking me to the center of the garden where there's a koi pond. We sit down by it and watch the moonlight on the water and the fish swimming.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful I could stay here forever," I grin leaning on Owen.

After watching the fish and the moonlight, leaning on Owen with his arm around me a while I turn and kiss him. Owen grins and kisses me back, our lips part after a few moments and we're both smiling.

"We should probably get to bed there is a full day of ceremony tomorrow and you'll be woken at six," Owen informs me.

"Yes then we should definitely get to bed, I'm pretty tired anyway after all the travel and the long day," I nod.

"So the kiss," Owen ventures as we stand up.

"I like you and I think I'm ready for a relationship again but let's not go announcing that we're dating to your kingdom or anything. I'm not even sure we should mention anything to your parents."

"Can I at least tell Fitz?" Owen asks.

"Yes you can tell Fitz," I smile when we're back in the hall and I turn to him kissing him again.

"Don't you think you two should be heading to bed?" Owen's mother questions in a stern voice.

"We were just headed to bed mother. I'll walk you to your room Clare," Owen says.

Owen walks me back to my room but we don't kiss as his mother is still watching us. I get to bed but it takes me a little while to get to sleep. I am indeed awoken at six by a knock on the door and then a maid comes in and tells me breakfast is in an hour. I get up and start to dress when there's another knock at my door and then Owen's mother comes in.

"I brought you something more appropriate to wear for breakfast," she tells me.

"Uh thanks we don't really dress for meals at my house."

"Yes I suppose not," she replies in a snotty tone, "we'll see you in the dining room. You should probably wash your face Dear I can see some pimples coming in."

With that she leaves and I go into the washroom, I don't see any pimples but I still scrub my face. I get dressed in the dress and blazer that Elysandra brought me and then leave my room wondering how I'm going to find my way to the dining room. Thankfully Fitz is waiting outside my room and offers me his arm, he escorts me to the dining room and we sit down. There are far less people at the dining table this morning and it actually makes things worse. All Owen's parents seem to pay attention to is me. Every time I do anything wrong they seem to stare at me. It's pretty much like that all day, after breakfast I change again and we take part in a parade through the capital city. Owen and his parents ride in a horse drawn carriage Fitz walks in front of the carriage and I'm put on a horse behind the carriage. No one knows who I am and I feel extremely awkward sitting on the horse and waving at people. After the parade there are preparations for the celebration, then meets and holding court and some other things all of which I feel very awkward and out of place. But every time Owen smiles at me I feel better. Owen has duties all day long and I barely see him. At least he arranged for us to have dinner alone in the garden.

"I have some other things to take care of, Fitz can show you around if you like," Owen tells me after dinner as we walk out of the garden.

"I don't want to bother Fitz I can entertain myself, I should probably e-mail my mom and check in with her," I reply.

Owen walks me to my room and I say goodnight. I go in and grab my laptop, I type out a quick e-mail to my mom. I begin another e-mail to Adam when there's a knock on my door and I call to come in.

"Walk with me Clare?" Elysandra requests.

"Sure," I nod getting up and follow her out into the hallway. We wind through a few hallways before ending up in formal living room or parlor or something with more portraits on the walls.

"This is the Milligan family going back to the beginning of Lachorlette. Every person with a portrait on that wall was born of royal blood. Until a hundred years ago marriages between the royal family and their spouses were arranged. Now the prince can marry whomever he chooses."

"I don't have any thoughts about marrying Owen or being a princess that's not why I'm here."

"Good but you must understand even being seen with someone like you on his arm could create a scandal. This little fling you have with my son you'd best keep it discreet and don't get any ideas about coming back here after this week. You will never be on that wall," she says and walks out of the room.

I stay in there a moment before storming out, doing my best to find my way back to my room. I remember every corner we turned and manage to find my room again. I pack my bags and write a letter to Owen and then I go to Fitz's room and knock on the door.

"I'm going home can you give this to Owen please? And also find me a way home?"

"Clare wait what happened?" Fitz asks taking my hand and pulling me inside.

"I don't belong here Fitz, I don't belong here at all and I can't stay. Can you get me home or not?"

"Yes but aren't you going to say goodbye to Owen?"

"It's in the letter, please Fitz I want to leave right away."

"Alright just give me a few minutes. Make sure someone is there to pick you up from the airport," he says.

"I'll call Jake I'm sure he'll pick me up."

Fitz makes a call and then we leave the castle, he drives me to the little airport and a plane is waiting, not the private jet we came on but still a very nice private plane. I say goodbye to Fitz and get on the plane ready to fly home and back to somewhere familiar, somewhere I'm wanted and I don't feel so awkward.

 **(OWEN)**

I get back to my room late after a meeting of council. I'm surprised to find Fitz in my room sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Clare left this for you," he says handing me a letter.

I open it the letter and my heart drops when I read that Clare is leaving. She apologizes, thanks me for sharing my country with her and hopes that she'll see me at school. She says she can't stay and that it's clear that she doesn't belong and is not wanted here.

"What the hell is she talking about? I wanted her here, you wanted her here right?"

"Yes we wanted her here but did everyone?"

"Yeah Dad was just telling me how nice he thought Clare was and he talked to her and she's super smart. Dad was happy that she wa…Mom! Mom did something didn't she?"

"I would assume so yes," Fitz nods.

I crumple the letter in my hand and storm out to find my mom. She's in her room and jumps back when I burst in.

"What did you say to her Mother?"

"What are you talking about Owen?"

"Clare went home, she left because she felt out of place and didn't feel welcome and I know it wasn't because of anything any of us did. Now what did you tell her?"

"I simply made her realize that she could never be your wife."

"We never said anything about marriage not that it would be your decision anyway Mother. You had no right to say anything to Clare."

"I was only looking out for your best interest and the best interest of our country."

"You don't have any idea what's in my best interest Mother and now you can explain to the country why I'm not here for Kabernol."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving for Toronto tonight and Fitz is coming with me and we won't be back. Not until you realize you do not run my life."

I go back to my room and Fitz is still there. He tells me he already called the airport and the jet is waiting. We take my car and get on the jet, I spend the first couple hours of the plane ride angry at mom and I spend the rest sleeping. The car I bought in Canada is still in long term parking at the airport and we get in. It's a little after one in the morning here and we decide that it's best not to go to Clare's house tonight so we return to the embassy. I don't sleep though I just plan what I'm going to say to Clare and return to her house first thing in the morning. She's on her little porch off her room and when she sees us she comes down and lets us in before leading us to the backyard.

"I'm sorry for what my mom said, whatever she said to you don't listen to her. I wanted you there and I want to be wherever you are. I told her I wouldn't be back for the celebration; I wouldn't be back until she realized she wasn't running my life. Whatever she told you Clare it isn't true, I care about you please don't break up with me because my mom can be an uptight bitch."

"I like you too and I'm not going to break up with you. I'm happy to date you while you're going to school here and to keep your secret but I don't want to go back to your country and I'm definitely not thinking about marriage yet."

"Neither am I and I just want you to be my girlfriend right now nothing more. You never have to come back with me and if we're still dating when I decide to return home we can break up. I'm sorry for my mom, I hate that she made you feel unwanted because I do want you," I tell her and cupping her face gently I capture her lips in a kiss that shows her just how much I want her.


End file.
